


Just Another Ordinary Day

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: @youcankissmycas asked : ""Called the wrong number while drunk" Klaine? Maybe they're life long friends with an unspoken attraction to each other and the drunk one just broke up with another SO. Or strangers, with the breakup. Or completely different idc your stuff's lovely!" and I couldn't resist ^^





	Just Another Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stevie Wonder's "I Just Called To Say I Loved You" ;)

_“Heyyyy.”  
_

Kurt doesn’t need to look at his screen.

First of all, not many people would call him at this hour–except his dad, if it was an emergency, and he wouldn’t start with a drunken “hey”.

Second of all, he knows that voice well enough to recognize it.

“Hey, Blaine,” he says between two yawns, snuggling in his bed.

_“Oh, hey Kurt.”_

Kurt lets out a sleepy giggle. “Didn’t you mean to call me?”

_“‘M not sure.”_

“Where are you, Blaine.”

_“… ‘m not sure.”_

Kurt is torn between laughing at how utterly cute his best friend sounds when he’s drunk and smacking his head into the wall because of how cute his best friend sounds when he’s drunk.

Best friends are not supposed to enter the “cute” category.

Charming, yes, beautiful, sure, but cute?

That’s far too dangerous for Kurt’s liking, given how careful he’s been with his massive, devastating crush on Blaine Anderson ever since they met during Kurt’s senior year at McKinley.

“Blaine, do you need me to take you home?”

Blaine lets out a little thoughtful sound before sighing. “ _Kristof broke up with me_.”

Kurt’s eyes widen in the dark and he sits up, fully awake now. “He did what?” he exclaims. “I thought this was your two-monthversary or something?”

He should know, he suffered through helping Blaine pick up a nice gift–nice but not too nice, let’s not get ahead of ourselves nice–for the Viking he found in his jazz class on his first week in New York.

“‘ _T was_ ,” Blaine replies. “ _But he said–he said …_ ,” and there, an unbearable sniffle cuts him off, “ _he said I was too focused on my future and not enough on him–”_

“Asshole.”

“– _and maybe he’s right_ ,” Blaine continues, hiccups and sniffs cutting him every two words. “ _Maybe I’m just s-selfish, you know? Making everything ab-bout me_ …”

“Blaine …”

“ _You said so too!_ ” Blaine cries out and Kurt is taken aback by the strength of his voice. “ _When we both auditioned for Waitress, and I got Ogie, you said … you said–”_

Kurt winces at the hurt in Blaine’s voice. “I said that you always need to make it about you,” he completes for Blaine, “but you gotta know I didn’t mean it like that, Blaine–I was just disappointed, you know how I get when I lose.”

“ _I would have been happy for you_ ,” Blaine replies, and Kurt can almost picture the pout on his face.

“I know you would,” Kurt says softly. “And I _was_ happy for you–remember the flowers?”

“ _They were really pretty_ ,” Blaine says and Kurt allows himself a small smile.

“You’re not selfish, Blaine,” Kurt insists. “You’re one of the nicest, most generous persons I know.”

“ _Humph_.”

“Were you trying to call Kristoff?”

_“‘m not so sure.”_

That makes Kurt pause, and he frowns at his phone. “What do you mean?”

 _“I mean_ ,” Blaine replies, stretching the vowels, “ _I took my phone to call him and tell him … I dunno what I was gonna tell him, but whatever–and then I saw your name right under his, and I …_ ”

Blaine stops completely, letting out a little sigh that echoes in Kurt’s ear.

“And?” he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

“ _And I thought, ‘oh there it is, the person I should be calling right now_ ’,” Blaine says, voice soft and fond.

“Oh.”

“‘ _Cause you’re my friend, my best friend_ ,” Blaine continues, and his voice is still so soft Kurt could cry, “ _but … aren’t we, I mean, maybe we are_ …”

“What?”

“ _I dunno, maybe we are …._?”

“…”

“ _More? Than friends?_ ”

“ **Oh**.”

“ _Apparently, a lot of people thought I was dating both of you, and it got me thinking_.” Blaine says matter-of-factly and Kurt blinks in the dark. “ _Anyway, I wanted to hear you, and not Kristoff, because Kristoff is …_ ” Blaine pauses, and Kurt still tries to warp his mind around the “more than friends” tidbit of information Blaine just dropped on his head. _“Kristoff is not a good boyfriend_.”

“No he isn’t,” Kurt replies soothingly, adding in a rush, before his brain wakes up and screams at him to shut up, “you deserve better, Blaine.”

“ _Do I?_ ”

“Yes you do, and you know it, stop fishing for compliments.”

Blaine lets out a little giggle. “ _You’re the best, Kurt_.”

“I know.”

Another giggle, throatier and more endearing. “ _You’re better_.”

“Than?”

“ _Than … everybody. You’re the better_.”

“The b–”

“ _The better I deserve?_ ”

“Oh my God.”

Blaine lets out a little pitiful sound, and in the background, Kurt can hear the same music than the one playing across the quad.

“Blaine, you’re back at the dorms,” he says calmly, clenching his blanket to keep from rushing outside and ultimately make a fool out of himself and lose his best friend. “Go to sleep, and we’ll see each other tomorrow morning.”

“ _Thursday morning coffee, woohoo_!”

Kurt smiles at his phone. “Exactly. Go to sleep, Blaine.”

“ _I will. Good night, Kurt._ ”

Ah, there it is, the fondness in Blaine’s voice that turns Kurt’s resolve to keep his feeling to himself into baby purée.

That little pause before his name, like Blaine needs a moment before saying it.

“Good night, Blaine.”

—

It feels like he only slept a couple of hours since that Twilight-zone worthy phone call, and yet Kurt can’t stay in bed any longer.

He has a coffee date with his best friend.

The only sign of his nerves is his slightly shaky hand as he smooths down his [sweater ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cc/05/e5/cc05e54cfffb33228c499443d7592838.jpg)over his chest, but he frowns at his reflection in the mirror.

It’s just a coffee date, they must have had hundreds of them since they met, and it’s …

It’s nothing special, right, just a standard meeting with his best friend.

For whom Kurt has a crush the size of the Appalachians.

Who may or may not have confessed something akin to a reciprocity of feelings in a drunken, heartbroken moment over the phone in the middle of the night.

Kurt groans and leans his head against the mirror. “Don’t be an idiot, Hummel,” he whispers before straightening up, nodding at himself and grabbing phone, bag and coat in one swift motion.

Blaine is waiting for him in front of their coffee place, and really, no one who sounded as drunk as Blaine did last night should be allowed to look that good in the morning after.

The slight discoloration under his eyes–noticeable only because Kurt knows everything there is to know about Blaine, his eyes, his skintone, his …. Everything–is the only sign that Blaine did not get a full, restful night sleep.

His face lights up when he spots Kurt coming towards him, and Kurt’s heart and stomach decide to compete for the Olympics in gymnastics.

“Good morning, Sir Drink-a-lot,” he says in greetings, letting Blaine pull him in a one-handed hug. “You’re so lucky you can recover from that bender.”

Blaine winces as he holds the door opened for Kurt. “Cooper keeps saying that it all caught up with him when he turned 25, so I better not repeat that experience,” he replies and Kurt snorts.

“The great Cooper Anderson, being reasonable? Alert the press.”

Blaine lets out a small huffing laugh before looking at Kurt sideways. “Can we…,” he starts, clearing his throat, and under Kurt’s watchful eyes, blushing a little around the neck. “Can we talk about that conversation we had last night?”

It all comes out in one breath, and Blaine immediately looks away once it’s all out, eyes on the menu they both know by heart.

“Sure,” Kurt replies softly. “Let’s pick somewhere quiet.”

Blaine nods and brushes Kurt’s forearm before moving closer to the counter to give his order–medium drip with a shot of caramel and a vanilla muffin, Blaine needs his sweet to absorb some of the alcohol and what does it say that Kurt knows that?

They sit down at a table, and Kurt allows himself to sip twice from his cup–mocha with an extra shot of caffeine, all he needs in the world–before nudging Blaine’s hand with it. “How much do you remember from last night?” he asks bluntly, a bit like ripping off a band-aid.

Blaine’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. “All of it.”

“Oh.”

“So?”

“ _So_?” Kurt repeats, a humorless bark of laughter climbing out of his throat before he can stop it. “What do you mean, so? I should be the one asking you so!”

Blaine cocks his head to the side. “I regret–”

Kurt takes a deep breath to keep from crumbling into a broken pile.

“–that I told you about it while drunk out of my mind, but I don’t regret that it’s out.”

_Uh?_

“Kurt,” Blaine continues, reaching for Kurt’s hand across the table, “I only regret the way I told you about my feelings in a setting that was not … allowing you to fully believe me. But I’m glad you know,” he adds with a crooked smile, pulling his hand away. “At least it’s in the open–but I don’t want to lose you, so you can let me down gently and then we will just m–”

“No!”

Blaine seems startled by Kurt’s outburst, and his eyes widen. “N–oh, okay then. I’ll miss you, Kurt.”

He makes to stand, and that’s not what Kurt wanted. At all. Absolutely not.

“No!”

Blaine freezes and sits back on the chair, frowning at him. “I don’t understand, Kurt.”

Kurt closes his eyes one brief, merciful second before covering Blaine’s hand with his own, mirroring Blaine’s earlier gesture. “I mean, don’t go, and I won’t let you down gently.”

Blaine winces. “Didn’t take you for a cruel man.”

“Wha–no, I mean, I don’t want to let you down. At all. I mean–”

Kurt looks for his words, clenching his eyes shut, but the pressure of Blaine’s fingers around his hand makes him open them.

The look on Blaine’s face is enough to make him stop berating himself for being an awkward lump of awkwardness.

Because Blaine?

Looks like Kurt lighted up the Sun this morning, just for him.

“So you know how I feel, and …,” Blaine says, hesitant even as he beams at Kurt.

“And I have felt it for a while, Mister,” Kurt replies teasingly, his face heating up.

“I’m sorry it took me a while to catch up.”

“I’ve always been faster than you.”

Blaine’s smile turns cocky–and damn him, it’s too hot for Kurt to handle. “I know at least one area where this will turn in my favor.”

Forget “heating up”, Kurt’s face is hot enough to cook on it. “Wanna bet?” he manages, and Blaine laughs silently, bowing his head and lifting their joined hands to his lips.

“Challenge accepted.”

(And they both hate to lose.)


End file.
